The Beast Within
by Itachi'sbabygirl1
Summary: Fenrir Greyback spots Hermione in his domain. Does he leave her be or does he make her his. - NOT SURE IF THIS WILL BE CONTINUED- May or may not have a lemon scene.
1. The beast within

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Greyback watched with shocking blue eyes in the dark as the girl unknowingly walked into his lair hidden deep in the forest.

He could smell her from miles away as she wandered around in the woods. Her scent, was a familiar one, that of Vanilla, Bergamot, and small waves of fear.

She used the Lumos spell to help find her way through the darkness He could tell that she was confused and lost, probably wondering which way was home.

She moved further into his lair not knowing how much danger she was truly in walking into the lair of the beast.

Greyback inched forward slightly, the weight of his bare right foot snapping a twig in half reverberated through the air. Fenrir froze as the girl spun and directed her wand in his direction. She was quite the pretty young thing.

There was something familiar about her lush brunette curls, eyes the color of warm fire whiskey, a body that he had wanted to ravish.

She reminded him of someone, but he wasn't quite sure who, after all, it had been almost two years since he had found himself in the company of a wizard or witch. Greyback raised his nose up in the air.

He could smell the fears that rolled off her person like tidal waves.

She took a step back leaves and twigs crunching underneath her feet.

"Stay Back!" She shouted at him, her voice was shaking slightly.

Fenrir glanced back down at her and smirked at her. Her scent and her idiotic Gryffindor bravery were still there. Her appearance was the only thing that had changed. Hermione Granger wasn't a teenager anymore.

No, in fact, she now had the body of a woman with curves in all the right places.

Greyback took a step closer to the young woman ready to taunt her when suddenly he had goosebumps, and all the hair on his skin slowly began to rise.

Greyback lifted his head towards the sky and watched as the Moon Goddess began making her appearance once more, shining her rays of white light into the darkness.

Immediately forgetting about the girl standing in front of him, Fenrir howled to the moon to show his respect for the Goddess.

The Moon Goddess accepted his token of respect and Fenrir expected to feel the change of fully becoming a wolf, but he didn't. Instead, Fenrir felt as though his entire body was buzzing. He closed his eyes momentarily as the beast inside took over his mind.

Greyback couldn't transform into his full werewolf form, something even he knew was the Moon Goddess' doing.

Even though he wanted to know why she didn't want his to transform like he normally did, He never dared to disrespect her decision by growling at her.

Another twig could be heard breaking. Greyback's eyes snapped open and looked with, now, darkened blue eyes at the delicious young girl that stood in front of him.

He realized that she was trying to escape his presence and moved, rather swiftly for someone with his stature, to grab her by both of her jacketed shoulders.

He silently bent his head down and sniffed the left side of her neck.

The girl stiffened in his arms, but he didn't pay her any mind.

Whatever was left of Greybacks thoughts blanked as full instincts took over. His eyes darkened till it was almost black before he sank his teeth down in the junction between her neck and her shoulder, marking her.

The bond was now formed between the two. There was only one thing left for the mating process to be complete.

The animalistic urge to fully take her and mark her as his was too much for Greyback to resist even if he wanted to.

With instincts still taking over his mind, Greyback began to rip at the girl's clothes. His sharp nails were scratching some of her skin.

The smell of her blood and her fear spurred the beast on. He managed to get her pants and underwear off, leaving the young woman completely naked before him.

She shivered from the cold air and struggled in his grasp as he forced her down onto the ground mixed with dead fallen leaves and soil.

Only having to take off his pant, Greyback got on top of the young girl. Her scent was working the beast into a frenzy. He needed to take her now.

He positioned himself on top of the girl. Her wriggling underneath was making him hard. He forced her legs apart and placed his now throbbing erection against her womanhood.

He rubbed himself against her clit and nipped at the mark he had just made on her neck causing the brunette under him to shiver in what he thought was pleasure.

He continued his doing this until he could feel her wetness on his erection. He knew she was close to her release, and he could smell it.

That's when he took his chance and slowly guided himself into her now slick passage. He kissed the mark to ease the pain of him being her first. He slowly thrust into her for a bit of time before he took her hard.

His mate was clawing his back from pleasure or hate he didn't know, nor did he care. It did, however, make him speed up his pace until she came hard around him.

He growled deeply in his throat and the witch clenched tightly around him. He thrust deeply into her as his orgasm peaked just as hard as hers did. His seed was spurting into her powerfully.

He howled to the moon goddess to show his gratitude for giving him a mate before. Laying down on the ground next to his mate and pulling her into him to keep her warm. She was silently crying, and Greyback wiped her tears.

Greyback knew she would come around to the idea of being his mate because she had no choice but to.

* * *

 **Ah! Alas! I am not sure if this will be a one shot or not. I may continue it but not sure. Any who, I hope you enjoyed this story. It was a quick thing I whipped up. Also if you haven't already then you should definitely read my other story A Walk in the Woods. Its a decent read so give it a try.**

 **-Dani**


	2. Escape from the beast

It was dawn when Hermione drowsily awakened. Her entire body ached and her she felt smothered by a very hot and hard body.

She moved slowly to glance up at the face of the person holding her close to them.

Hermione nearly shoved the man off but she knew that wouldn't be the smartest move to make since she wanted to escape his presence.

It took her a few minutes to maneuver herself from his strong grasp.

Hermione nearly whimpered at the soreness she felt in between her legs and the pain from where Greyback had marked her. Careful not to wake the exhausted werewolf, she tiptoed around the wooded area to searching for the clothes torn off her the night before. She found the tattered articles of clothing and quickly slipped them on.

She found her wand on the ground a few inches away from where she awakened.

As soon as the wand was in her hand she tiptoed to the edge of the clearing that the wolf called home. She glanced back to make sure he wasn't awake to follow her before racing through the forest, placing as much distance she could between Greyback and herself.

She tried desperately to navigate her way to the edge of the forest where she could apparate.

Soon she noticed the trees beginning to thin and the sun starting to rise and she felt a glimmer of hope.

"Hermione!" A voice, that sounded like Harry Potter's, called out for her.

There was a deafening roar that resounded throughout the Dark Forest just then that sent a flock of birds flying over Hermione. The beast was now wide awake, and his roar told her that he was angry at his mate for trying to escape him. The thought of him coming after her encouraged her to run even faster.

Hermione could feel him drawing nearer. She turned around for only a moment, spotting the werewolf running towards her. She bumped into something, rather someone, and looked up find her best friend gazing down at her in surprise.

"Harry!" she said momentarily relieved to see her best friend, "We have to go." Hermione grabbed her friends' left hand and pulled him along with her as she began to take off through the forest looked down at his friend with concern and slight fear.

"Hermione! What the bloody hell is going on? What is chasing you ?" Harry asked, easily catching up beside her. His question was soon answered by another deafening roar that sounded much too close for both of their liking.

Greyback..behind..me," Hermione could barely get her words out as she tried to get both her and Harry as far away from the beast as she could.

"Come on then! The apparition point is this way!" Harry said tightening his grasp on her hand and tugging her to the right.

Hermione was more the happy when they finally reached the apparition point outside of the forest and into an open green field. She held on tightly to Harry's hand and Harry started to apparate them both away from the Dark Forest when a growl caused Hermione to snap her head in direction of the sound. An abnormally large gray werewolf was racing towards them and leaped to reach them faster but he was too late.

Hermione collapsed on the dead earth after Harry had apparated them to the doorstep of the Burrow.

She was trying desperately to inhale as much oxygen as she could after race through the Dark Forest.

"Hermione, breathe, Hermione. Somebody help!" Harry shook her lightly, scared that he was losing his best friend.

Hermione could vaguely hear the chaos that ensued around her as her vision begin to blur and just before she fell unconscious she felt Harry lift her up from the ground to carry her inside of the house.

So, I guess I decided to continue this fic. I hope to add another chapter to this story by the end of this week, but of course no promises. Also, if there is anyone who is hoping for an update from my other fic A Walk in the Woods, I apologize. Between lack of time and writers' block, I just haven't been able to update that fic just yet. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!

~Dani


End file.
